


Pane Jya, Pane Dhiria

by Katadenza



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adventure, Based on Pane Dhiria, Fantasy, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katadenza/pseuds/Katadenza
Summary: "Sit down, child. Let me tell you a story, a story on how a musician managed to save the world..."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Pane Jya, Pane Dhiria

**Author's Note:**

> (Crossposted to Ao3 from FFN on 1/18/2020 for archival purposes. Original Author's Notes will be mostly preserved and shown below.)
> 
> Or, "What Happens When The Author Listens to Too Much Kaoling (And Pane Dhiria, Of Course)"
> 
> I might as well just treat this as writing practice because BLUH this definitely didn't turn out the way I wanted it to (but then again, none of my stories do). Enjoy, anyway.

The stories tell of a mere mortal who had once saved the world through song.

They have been told by countless generations before, and will be told by countless generations into the future.

Now, you shall listen.

* * *

_He who heads toward the root of the shining stars_

_Runs through the faint light_

* * *

It was a troubling time. The rivers had dried up, the land was falling into ruin, and all were proclaiming it to be the final end.

A lone man, a harp his only possession, was walking up a deserted road.

Suddenly, his eyes came upon the strangest sight.

A young lithe girl, her long aquamarine hair blowing in the wind, was dancing with abandon in the light of a huge bonfire.

Her eyes came upon him, and she smiled.

"Traveler...dance with me."

She took his hands and pulled him in, and both spun around the bonfire with a feverish delight.

Eventually, the traveler stopped to take out his harp and play, because what was a dance without music?

The girl stared in wonder, and eventually started to dance, letting the music guide her movements.

* * *

_Toerekunya en rai heya muhe._

_Toya pahara para heya ryohe._

_Para tyura, Pane Pane, ryotwurehe ryotsene beredore to raya to lu herajya._

_Para thuryoe parahamaha ryomasa._

_To rafajya thurye hedora ryoka tobanehe._

_Thie ryehe to mea meryo thue li_

_Pane...jya. Pane, jya! Pane dhiria!_

* * *

The song ended, and the dance stopped. The girl turned toward him.

"There is a certain magic in your music, traveler. No one has ever danced with me before. I am in your debt. Where are you going?"

The man stood straighter, and proclaimed, "I seek an audience with the gods."

"Such a strange destination...but..." The girl smiled once more and extended her hand.

"Come with me, traveler, I can take you there"

* * *

_Wandering, he walks up the spiral staircase_

_And stands in front of the gate of heaven_

_A girl lead him by the hand towards the stage_

* * *

Higher and higher and higher they went, on a stairway made of stars.

And still, they danced and sang, letting the music reach above and below, the heavens being their only witness.

Eventually, they ascended into the realm of the gods. The girl fell back, though unwillingly.

"This is as far as I can take you, traveler," she said, her head cocked in thought.

"And yet, I still don't know your name."

The traveler smiled mysteriously. "I am but a simple musician."

He knelt and kissed her hand gently, bidding her goodbye as he ventured in deeper.

* * *

_As he reaches out, the door opens and light spreads all around_

_Guided by an arrow_

* * *

Even from a distance, the Musician could feel the sheer rage.

Light of all colors flashing wildly nearly blinded him, a fierce gale was buffeting his progress.

And in the chaos, the gods screamed in anger.

* * *

**_The divine song of the angels can be heard_ **

**_But the god was angry and lay waste the land_ **

**_"Give me a beautiful melody this time!"_ **

* * *

The Musician trudged on even further, to the center of the maelstrom, where the leader of the gods stared down at him in fury and amazement.

The Musician took out his harp.

* * *

_**"My lord, please listen!"** _

_**"I will play for your pleasure!"** _

_**On the stage of fate, fragile fingers play keenly against the strings** _

* * *

And he sang.

* * *

_**Stars of the Milky Way hold hands as the end draws near** _

_**In the music, the god cried** _

* * *

And the whole universe stopped to listen.

* * *

_Blessed, the cradle of the land falls into sleep_

_The rain of consolation stops_

_In the world full of hope as it should be_

* * *

They say in that very moment, the rivers began to flow once more, and the land became fresh and green. The gods had given their blessing.

The Musician was never seen again. No one knows what had become of him, some even guessing he had become a god himself.

* * *

_Told in the dark nights, generation after generation_

_The festival of the all saints that spreads all around_

* * *

The stories tell of a mere mortal who had once saved the world through song.

They have been told by countless generations before, and will be told by countless generations into the future.

On this very night, every year to this very day, the people of the land sing and celebrate in his honor, of the lone Musician who had managed to please the gods themselves and saved the land from utter destruction.

They say if you listen hard enough, you can still hear the faint echos of his song, where they will continue to resonate forevermore.

* * *

_Pane! Jya terathi herara._

_Pane! Jya faryoma herye._

_Pane! Jya farero tseryone tore tsere hene..._

_**fin.** _


End file.
